Canvas
by Eydeller
Summary: Sakura is not sure where Sasuke now exists on the spectrum of right and wrong or whether it is even that simple. A canvas has the potential to be many things. Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Arrival

Canvas

Description: Sakura is not sure where Sasuke now exists on the spectrum of right and wrong or whether it is even that simple. A canvas has the potential to be many things. Sasu/Saku.

Chapter 1: Arrival

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura looked outside and saw grey. It had been raining for a week, and even now, there did not seem to be an end in sight. Without enthusiasm, Sakura directed her focus back to the paperwork on her desk. She would work into the late hours of the night, working hard to reduce the pile, only to arrive early the next morning to see it had grown overnight. She felt like a mouse on a wheel. Round and round and round.

It was on slow days like these that Sakura's thoughts often wandered to the war. What had been gained by it? The nations (hidden villages) had banded together to face the forces of Uchiha Madara and these alliances were still withstanding today, years later. The third ninja war had ignited the very thing Madara and Pein had fought for – peace.

At a very large cost.

Hundreds of thousands of ninjas, civilians and soldiers alike had died, perhaps even nearing the millions. Though there were no exact figures. Each village had been responsible for collecting their dead. However, with the number of attacks increasing throughout the war, honourable intentions and traditions soon fell to the wayside. They were forced to make way for survival. Many bodies had laid unclaimed on the battle fields.

Though the bodies were now gone, the landscape still told stories of battles that had been fought. Konoha still wore the scars of Pein's last fight. But there was hope yet. New buildings were being erected over the old rubble. People were working together, not to rebuild what once was, Sakura thought, but to build something new. This would be the beginning of a new era, she hoped, the era of tolerance.

* * *

The single guard on watch was leaning back on his rear chair legs, with a foot tapping to the quiet music from the radio. He idly turned a page of his magazine.

Suddenly, there was a soft rustle. The guard dog-eared his page, turned music down slightly, and looked about from behind his desk.

The bright moon provided ample light, and gave the afternoon rain still present on the cobblestones at the western gate entrance a reflective appearance.

There was no one in sight.

Shaking his head slightly, the guard leaned back in his chair and began reading again.

Rustle.

This time, the sound was more distinct and ...closer?

The guard turned the volume down completely and got up from his chair, the sound of the front legs hitting the concrete created an audible tap. He stretched his neck right outside the open booth that was his desk, and looked around. The smell of rain filled his nostrils, and something else he could not quite place, something plant-like. Pine?

The streets were clear.

The guard returned to his seat, but he did not turn the music back on nor did he pick up his book. He was unnerved. He was convinced, even over the music, that there had been the sound of cloth swishing ever so slightly, or it could even have been the sound one makes when leaping down from a tree with leaves...which would explain that scent...Pine.

His hands began shaking and he cursed himself quietly for being irrational. This was ridiculous; he was tired and was imaging things. Of course the streets were clear; it was a dark, cold night in winter. Who would be out at this time?

Other guards would be.

To reassure his nerves, the guard looked up at the pathways along the walls near the gate, where other guards should have been patrolling.

No one was there.

A chill ran down the length of the guard's spine and surged through his arms and legs. His blood felt like ice, and his heartbeat sounded so much louder in his ears.

Trying to appear as though there was no reason for alarm, the guard leaned over his desk and picked up the magazine, all the while pressing a red button underneath the desk.

"That won't work," said a low, quiet voice from a corner in the booth.

The guard spun around and saw a dark figure in a cloak. The hood prevented him from seeing a face, even in the dim light from the desk lamp.

The guard was momentarily speechless, frozen in place. Then with bravado he didn't feel, he said, "they'll catch you. Whatever you're trying to do, the ANBU will stop you."

"If they do, it will be _after_ I've seen the Hokage." There was a wry tone in the figure's voice.

The guard knew there were only moments before he was either killed or knocked out. He wanted to think about his family, his wife, and his child, but years of strenuous training impressed upon his mind and almost unconsciously he began observing details of the figure. Build was impossible to tell from the folds of the cloak, but he was tall and this, combined with the low voice, implied a male. The way the cloak bulged out slightly on the left suggested that he wore a weapon and that he was right-handed. He wore black boots. Peculiar scuff marks and indents around the toe suggested reinforcement on the inside of some type. Steel? What ninja would add weight to their feet by capping their shoes with metal?

Before he could take notice of anything else there was a sharp tap at the back of his neck, and there was black.

* * *

Sakura entered Tsunade's office, barely taking note of the very familiar surroundings until she realised the object of her visit wasn't sitting at her desk. Looking around, Sakura found Tsunade hovering by her over-sized bookshelf riffling through a particularly large and dusty book. Stepping closer, Sakura tried to read the fine print along the spine, but Tsunade snapped the book close and placed it on a chair, with other papers and books.

"Sakura?" said Tsunade as she slowly walked back toward her desk. Since her collapse during Pein's attack, the Hokage had taken a long time to heal. She had made a full recovery, but Sakura noticed she took more time with things, sitting down, getting up, and moving to and from places. Whether this was the onset of old age or lingering weakness or a combination of the two was anyone's guess.

"I came to let you know the expansion for the new recovery ward is complete, and is now fully functional," said Sakura, pouring a glass of sake for herself and her sensei on a side cabinet in the corner.

"Yes, Shizune sent me a report earlier," she replied as she sat down with a tired sigh. Sakura handed her the drink. "Thank you."

Sakura walked to the window and looked out at the wide view offered by the office of the Hokage. Even in the rain, the sheer expanse of village, the outline of the mountains and buildings was impressive. "This is still Konoha and it isn't."

"Yes. Many things need to change, have changed and are changing," said Tsunade quietly as she joined her former student at the window.

Sakura saw a familiar flash of black and orange down on the street. Tsunade had noticed it too. "But at the core, the heart is the same."

Sakura felt a surge of pride and affection for Naruto. He _was_ at the heart of Konoha and would one day take his father's place as the Hokage. To the village, he symbolised the end of the war and the beginning of peace. A powerful position which, Sakura knew, he hoped to use to his advantage in instigating change in the village. But this would take time; one did not become Hokage overnight. Tsunade and Kakashi were schooling Naruto, slowly introducing him to the elements of the position and the many roles a Hokage must fill. So far, Naruto had proved an enthusiastic and adept learner in the areas requiring interactions with people. However, there was increasing evidence that he was not quite adept or rather, he chose not to be, at the areas requiring him to sit at a desk and work silently.

Sakura laughed quietly to herself. There was a part of Naruto, not of the fox, but of Naruto himself that would _always_ be untameable.

While Sakura was lost in her own thoughts, it appeared Tsunade had been too.

"Really, what are the odds you all ended up on the same team," Tsunade said quietly, as though she was talking to herself.

"Sensei?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Oh don't mind me; it's just an old lady's babble." And as though just hearing what Sakura had actually said, added, "And I'm not your sensei."

Silently sighing, Sakura drained her glass and sat it on the cabinet. "Do you want my report on Nicone?"

"Not really. He's dying because he's old. This is his second heart-attack. I'm a genin if he survives the next one."

"Okay, well I'm going home. Goodnight sensei."

She sighed. "Goodnight Sakura."

* * *

Training was an unusual event for Sakura these days. Most of her time was spent at the hospital and occasionally teaching at the university. Even still, she found herself at one of the training grounds on a Saturday morning with Naruto. They were practising taijutsu, and other strength exercises. Or more accurately, Sakura was practising; Naruto was sitting down and talking about his pre-Hokage duties. When Naruto failed or simply didn't comply with Kakashi's teachings involving quiet study, Kakashi organised a 'punishment' of sorts to prompt Naruto into trying harder. Because there was little that was worse than quiet study to Naruto, Kakashi was forced to be inventive with his discipline. This time, he had organised Naruto to train a genin team for few days, an experience which both Naruto and the assigned genin team had enjoyed. Kakashi's plan had backfired.

"He found me up a tree dangling one kid, by the foot, while the other two were on the ground. We were all laughing our heads off," said Naruto as he lay back on the grass, his hands folded behind his head.

"Bet that went down well," said Sakura wryly.

"Naturally," laughed Naruto. "The only response I got was 'put the kid down.' I think he realises he'll have to get a bit more creative."

* * *

He took in his surrounds. This place was not as large as the main manor had been, but it would do, though it needed work. Paint was peeling off the walls, there were holes in the floorboards, windows were missing screens and there was a damp smell that hung over the entire place. He made a mental note to check the plumbing system.

But he would make it something worthwhile, and in a strange way, he thought he'd relish in this task, which he would start from the very roots and see through until it was complete. He would not replicate the narrow and closed streets of the old district; instead he would build a complex that was open.

Setting to work, he checked the electrical and water systems. There was serious damage to the circuits running through the house, and would need replacing. The plumbing was largely intact, save a few pipes here or there.

Sourcing the right materials would take careful planning. The wisest option seemed to be the closest civilian village. To go into Konoha again so soon would risk too much.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. I always value reviews._

_Eydeller._


	2. Undetected

Chapter 2: Undetected

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura entered the hospital. She walked through the foyer, strategically walking to the side of the wall, hoping that she would not be noticed by nurses, training medic-nins or Tsunade. With such an inclusive list of people she was trying to avoid, it was not surprising that she was unable to reach her office undetected.

"Sakura" said Tsunade loudly, as she bustled over to Sakura. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Sakura cringed inwardly and hoped it didn't show on her face. She looked beyond Tsunade to see that someone was following her.

"This is Akia Ryo," introduced Tsunade, "He's a field medic who has transferred from Sand. Do you mind showing him around, etcetera? I would ask Shizune, but she's up to her neck, even more so than you."

"Er," said Sakura, slightly taken aback, "sure. I don't mind."

Tsunade's expression was grateful. "Thank you. I'll find you both later in the day to see how things are getting on. Of course, that rests on the assumption that I can get away from my meetings!" She turned on her feet and walked quickly in the direction of her office, leaving Sakura and Akia in an awkward silence.

Akia chuckled modestly. "She didn't really give you much of an out, did she?"

Sakura gave a smile she didn't really feel. "Not really, but I don't mind. If you can bear with me, I was running late this morning, and need a moment to get myself organised. My office is down this way."

Akia stepped back, and politely gestured that she should lead the way.

Once they were walking down the hallway, Sakura took the opportunity to study this new medic. He was taller than her by a few solid inches, had dark hair and a pleasant face. His expression was blank, but his light eyes hinted at a mind that was clever and observant. As Sakura looked at Akia, their eyes made contact. He gave a small, knowing smile. Sakura looked away and fought the urge to blush. Mentally kicking herself for being too obvious, she resolved that any further sizing-up attempts would be done in an inconspicuous manner.

Upon entering her office, she sat her bag down and began sorting through her papers to find today's rounds. Akia waited patiently by the door.

"So," he began conversationally, "how long have you worked here as the head medic?"

"Well, I'm the deputy head. Shizune, whom I'm guessing you haven't met yet, is the head."

"Ah,"

"Right," she said attaching the papers to a clipboard. "Well, at a quick glance, it's only check-ups today, sorry."

Akia shrugged. "Today's my orientation. Check ups are more than okay."

Sakura nodded. "Well I guess we'll start with Hiro Sandura. Fifty-seven year old male, works as a supermarket manager. Did his back in and had a disc removed last week. He's in recovery."

"Lead the way."

Sakura and Akia spent the morning moving from patient to patient. They worked through their lunch, both in favour of an early finish (provided Tsunade did not find them). Sakura found Akia to be a very easy companion. He was methodical and patient. Although he did not have the extensive hospital experience that Sakura had, he used his field experience to his advantage and was able to adapt to the hospital environment by comparing patients with past cases. Though she was initially tentative of forming any opinion, Sakura found she liked him and so far, believed him to be a good medic.

The end of the day saw Sakura in her office at her desk, while Akia was seated in one of her arm chairs situated around a coffee table. She was writing a report on Akia's progress. He watched her for a while as she wrote, and then directed his attention to her office. He examined the texts on her bookshelf, noting many familiar books he himself possessed. Decoration in the office itself was minimal, perhaps a reflection of Sakura's pragmatic attitude toward her profession. One thing that did catch his attention was a picture of four people; a grey haired man wearing a mask over the lower half of his face and three children. The blonde boy with whisker markings on his face and pink-haired girl (whom he assumed was a young Sakura) wore exuberant expressions. The black haired boy's face was one of disdain – as if he thought the very idea of taking a photo was childish.

"Is this of your genin team?" he asked.

Sakura looked at what he was holding. "Oh. Yeah, it is." She looked closely at the photo, and felt the familiar pang that came with it. If she had known how things would turn out then, would she have done anything differently? Yes, she told herself, she would. She would have stopped herself from wishing for what wouldn't happen sooner, and started working toward what would earlier.

"You shared a team with Naruto?"

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "You know Naruto?"

Akia smiled. "I know _of_ him. He is very famous, particularly for his efforts in the war."

"Don't tell him that. His head is large enough as it is. Any larger, and we'll need to redesign the entrance gates."

Akia laughed. "You say that and yet there is affection in your voice. He is a close friend."

'Yes, he is," agreed Sakura. There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind she could not quite place. She was being paranoid. Akia was just trying to be friendly and engage in conversation.

"Who is the one with the black hair?"

The feeling of light-heartedness immediately left her, replaced with a cold, heavy feeling. It was like he'd tossed cold water on her after a warm bath. Akia was watching her closely, gauging a reaction. Had he known the effect his question would have?

"He's...he's no one, a former teammate," replied Sakura, trying very hard to appear distracted and unperturbed. "Right, well I've finished you're report. Want to read it?"

Shaking his head and getting to his feet, Akia replied, "No. I trust you evaluated my skills fairly."

"I'll give this to Tsunade tomorrow. I know she won't get back to you before the end of the week, so I guess I'll meet you back here tomorrow, for more exciting adventures of helping old people get better. Try not to let the anticipation seize you."

"I'll try my very best," he quipped with mock solemnity. With a wave, he left her office.

When she was alone, Sakura let out a deep breath. Her eyes wandered back to the photo. She looked at those black eyes, eyes that were devoid of anything; emotion, recognition, life. She hated to think of how often had she stared at this very picture, hoping to the point of desperation, that she would see something – something that would tell her he was more than an empty container.

She put the photo down, unable to look at it any longer. She leant against her hands and stared at the wooden surface of her desk.

"Eight years and I am still coming back to this. Eight years."

That no-one, that former teammate had taken something from her eight years ago. It was not her heart, and it was not integral to her being, but the space it left was enough to leave a yearning, a yearning for what was once whole.

* * *

Sasuke stood back, assessing his progress and mentally calculated estimates of when he would finish particular stages. He had replaced the few pipes that were cracked and he'd cleaned out one of the larger rooms so he had somewhere to sleep.

He returned to his make-shift campfire, and added rice to the boiling water.

"_Don't you ever get lonely?" asked Juugo._

"_No," replied Sasuke._

"_Don't you ever wonder why you don't get lonely?" persisted Juugo._

_Sasuke got annoyed. "I don't consider being by myself to be an issue. Therefore I don't waste time wondering about it."_

_Juugo was not fazed by this response. He was not afraid or in awe of Sasuke like Suigetsu and Karin._

"_You don't have to be by yourself to be lonely. You can be lonely in a crowd of people. I've known that. And I think you have too."_

_Sasuke didn't respond, aware that Juugo was watching him for a reaction. Keeping his face expressionless was an automatic reflex. Juugo kept talking._

"_Were you lonely with your old team too?"_

_Sasuke kept his gaze directed at the fire. His jaw was clenched. _

"_Were you?" _

"_They weren't my team" said Sasuke, tonelessly. He moved away from the fire and launched into the trees, to re-scout the area for the fifth time._

_Juugo stared at the fire talking to no one. "I would say you were once very lonely, so lonely that you forgot to how to be around people. And then your team came along, and you hated them for changing everything that was once stable in your quiet, little world." _

At hearing this, Sasuke bristled, as he had done then. He didn't like hearing the truth, so clear and so simple that any refute looked feeble by comparison. He didn't refute things verbally. But mentally, he would deny the truth by shutting it out and refusing to commit it to memory. What was so blatantly wrong did not warrant storage space in his mind.

Yet, here he was playing back this memory. Did this indicate a faulty filter in his processing capabilities, or did he unconsciously believe what Juugo had said was worth remembering?

Other memories came flooding back, Itachi lying on the ground, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. A nearly demonic Naruto running toward him enraged, shouting something he couldn't hear over the noise of one thousand birds chirping. An indistinct

Sakura flying toward him, kunai poised to enter his jugular.

Sasuke looked down at his empty bowl, hardly recalling when he had eaten his rice. He put the fire out and walked back to the house. In a moment, he had made a decision. He retrieved his cloak and seemingly disappeared, moving in the direction of Konoha.

He moved so quickly he appeared invisible. He arrived at outside the southern entrance. Instead of a gate, a long, narrow path of overgrown trees guided travellers into the hidden village. Sasuke knew this road well; he'd walked it in the opposite direction a long time ago. He moved swiftly, from branch to branch, never making a sound. When he reached his destination, or as close as he could get without detection, he crouched down and watched and listened to voices that were so familiar and so different at the same time.

"You're so _pushy_"said an annoyed female voice.

"I have to be. I've tried polite persistence and it doesn't work on you!" defended a loud male voice.

The female voice scoffed. "Polite persistence? Please. You wouldn't know polite persistence if it bit you on the ass and said 'Hey Naruto, its polite persistence biting you on the ass here!'"

"You do know its distant cousin very well though: Obnoxious bullying," intoned a second male voice.

"Hey!" yelped Naruto.

"Thank you, Sai," said the female voice.

"You're welcome, Ugly."

Sasuke moved so he could see what he could hear. His position in the trees did not grant him a very good visual, but through the branches and the leaves he could see three people walking toward the ramen stand, Ichikaru. Two tall men and an average height, but short by immediate comparison, woman. Naruto had a shock of blonde hair and tan skin, apparent even in the dying light. The black haired man, Sai, and pink haired woman, Sakura, were pale by comparison.

Sasuke stayed and watched while they ate and talked about their days. Most of it was generic and mundane. Sasuke did not notice the small upward tug of his mouth when Naruto was gesticulating wildly as he told a joke he'd heard that day, sending some of his ramen flying at Sai. Sakura did not stop laughing for a while.

When they were finished, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Sasuke stood and stretched his legs, which were stiff from being in a crouch for so long. He'd barely noticed.

Sasuke went back the way he had come, the feeling that had driven him to Konoha was gone, for now.


	3. Strange Behaviour

Chapter 3: Strange behaviour

I don't own Naruto.

Warning: there is swearing in this chapter. So don't read it if you think you might be offended.

It was early in the morning and Sakura was sitting at her desk milling through her workload for the day, when Naruto strolled in. He didn't knock. Firstly, because the privacy of other people was something that never really concerned Naruto; he himself had nothing to hide, so why should others? Secondly, he knew he didn't have to knock with Sakura.

Sakura heard the footsteps and a flash of orange and black in her periphery - Naruto. His outfit had evolved considerably since they were fifteen, and now consisted of black pants and a black, long sleeved top. Orange lined the tip of his high collar and was the colour of his, now famous, swirl symbol on his back.

Looking up she smiled as he sat on her desk, ignoring the chairs.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

"Not much. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this early in the morning?" said Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. Granny sent me a message yesterday to see her early this morning. Know anything about it?"

Sakura shook her head. "She didn't say anything to me. I haven't really seen anyone but patients and Akia in the last few days."

"Akia?"

"Akia Ryo, a new medic. He used to work in Sand."

"Ryo..." Naruto mused, "I wonder if he's related to Hira Ryo."

"The councilman?"

"Yeah, I've had a few dealings with him in my training and he's a real dick."

Sakura laughed. "He doesn't like you."

Naruto joined in with her laughter. "Nope. The guy thinks I'm a complete flake and doesn't know why I'm being trained to be the next Hokage."

"Well, I kinda see where he's coming from, I mean..."

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto, in an overly wounded voice. "Where is the love, the support, the undying devotion?"

"It died the first time you farted on me."

"So, a long time ago then..."

"A _very_ long time ago," confirmed Sakura.

"Well, I can see you're going to be about as useful as Kakashi in listening to my trials and tribulations of becoming Hokage," sighed Naruto and then added, "Which is your loss, you know, because one day I'm going to write a book about my life, and you'll be sorry you didn't play a larger part."

Sakura fought to keep a straight face and failed spectacularly. "So, you're expecting people to _buy_ your book?"

Naruto tried to look more wounded than ever, and also, failed miserably by laughing.

Suddenly, Kakashi's head appeared in the open door way. "Ah Naruto, I thought I could hear your voice. Tsunade is wondering where you are. Hello Sakura."

"Hey Kakashi," replied Sakura. "So are you going to this meeting too?"

Kakashi scratched his head, as he usually did when asked a question he couldn't or didn't want to answer completely honestly. Sakura knew this, because he often answered the 'why are you late' question this way. "Er, yeah. It's not important, just Hokage training stuff."

"Oh, okay," said Sakura, feeling a little despondent and left out.

Naruto hopped of the desk and gave a yawn. "Well, I better roll, or Granny will have a fit. See ya round Sakura." He waved as he and Kakashi left her office.

She started smiling again, when she heard Kakashi's voice in the hallway. "Naruto, you should get into the habit of calling Tsunade by her name. It does not make a good impression to call her Granny, especially in front of the elders."

"But she's _old!_"

Kakashi's sighed and Sakura could easily envision the expression on his face. "We're not Sai, Naruto. We don't give people nicknames created from qualities they may possess. If that were the case, you would have an encyclopaedia of nicknames, and none of them would be flattering."

"Aw C'mon Kakashi-sensei, cut a young Hokage-to-be some slack."

"You're enjoying your training far more than you should."

* * *

Sakura and Akia had been doing much the same all week: performing the usual rounds, checking on patients, and filling out paperwork. Sakura didn't think she could take much more of it. Akia's presence did lessen the boredom to a degree, but even the best companion cannot take away from the fact that you're going through the same process, time and time again, with different people.

Sakura found out more about Akia's training as a medic and found that he had studied at the university in Sand. He was interested in the way she had become a medic, by being apprenticed to the one of the greatest of all time. He was also interested in Naruto and her relationship with him. With his progress going along as it currently was, Sakura could see Tsunade making Akia one of the lead medics in the hospital. Perhaps she would put him in the emergency ward, where his field experience would be of the most benefit.

Sakura was signing a release form for a patient when she heard indistinct shouting in the foyer...

"Naruto! You will not! You are bound by confidentiality!"

"FUCK confidentiality!"

"Naruto! I will _not_ discuss this out here. I will talk inside my office."

"I'm done talking to _you _about this."

Sakura could see Naruto coming down the hallway from Tsunade's office, and he was...furious. She'd only seen him this angry a small number of times. He got this angry about people that were very close to him. Who was this about?

Everybody stepped out of his way as he walked toward the door leading out into the village. He changed direction when he noticed her there. His brow was furrowed and there was a heavy set to his jaw. Sakura could tell he was grinding his teeth.

He stopped in front of her. "Sakura, I need to talk to you. Come with m-"

"NARUTO!"

Tsunade had reached the foyer, and reached Naruto. Naruto ignored her, grabbed Sakura's arm and forcefully dragged her toward the door. Tsunade was there in a second, blocking the exit.

"Move" demanded Naruto.

"Naruto," said Tsunade softly, the fight was gone from her eyes and she became a caring woman who only wanted the best for her children. "Don't undo what we've been trying to work toward. You _know_ this could destroy everything if we don't deal with it properly."

Only Sakura and Naruto could hear her words, and the many onlookers strained closer to catch a word of what the Hokage was saying.

Naruto remained defiant and shook his head. "She has the _right_ to know."

"And she will," said Tsunade, and looked at Sakura, "You will, soon - just not now. If both of you know, you'll run off and forget everything. And then questions will be asked and our preparation would be for nothing."

Naruto didn't say anything.

Tsunade went on; imploringly "You forget who you are. Both of you do. You're not anonymous civilians in this village. You're high profile, and as a result, your actions and their consequences are high profile too. That doesn't mean you change what you do, it means you get _smart_ about how you do it. And in this case, that means a small delay."

Sakura honestly had no idea what this was about. But from what she had witnessed, she was more inclined to go with Tsunade's perspective. "Naruto, if I'll find out whatever this is soon, knowing now or then won't change much."

"If you knew, you wouldn't say that," he said darkly, looking at her in an odd way she couldn't describe. He turned to Tsunade, "I'll do it your way, _this_ time."

And with that he moved past Tsunade, roughly shoved open the door and was gone.

* * *

On the outside, Sakura went about the rest of her week as if nothing had ever happened. As though there had not been a loud shouting match, concerning her, in the middle of the hospital foyer between her former-sensei (although in her mind, current-sensei) and her best friend. Akia had watched the entire exchange with great interest; however he had not mentioned one word of it to Sakura. Which surprised her; she'd been expecting probing questions, but...nothing. Perhaps he'd learned quickly that pressuring Sakura to talk about topics she did not want to was a fruitless exercise.

On the inside was a different story. Inside, Sakura was frantic. Her inner self was pulling out virtual strands of her hair. What could possibly have erupted into such an aggressive argument between Naruto and Tsunade? Was it his training? Had he done something completely out of line? Was it something to do with the council? Had he done something stupid there? Kakashi was involved, so that meant that it was something to do with his training, in one way or another.

But the real mystery was how she was involved...What was this thing that related to Naruto's training but also involved her? The only plausible conclusion she could reach was that a particular part of Naruto's training endangered his life, and when she found out, he feared she would vehemently oppose its use.

She needed to talk to someone. Someone who was not Naruto, Kakashi or Tsunade, but who knew the parties involved and would be able to offer an, insofar as it was possible, unbiased opinion. Her first thought was Ino – but she would require a great deal of explaining to, and this might automatically predispose her to take Sakura's view of things, simply because she was too unfamiliar with the situation. For the same reason, any number of her other friends could be excluded.

But Sai wasn't. Sai knew understood more than her other friends, and yet he was perfectly unbiased toward these situations. Excellent, now to find the poor guy, she thought.

Sakura got up from her desk, grabbed her coat and made a mad dash out the door. She ran into Akia's chest as she rounded around the corner. Spluttering her apologies, she hurried around him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked loudly to her retreating back. This caused a few nearby nurses and medics to raise their heads.

"It's great. See you tomorrow." She shouted hurriedly over her shoulder.

Akia's eyebrows shot up as he checked his watch. "It's only two in the after-" he began, but stopped realising she was well out of hearing range. Shaking his head, he went about his rounds with as much enthusiasm as he had any other day, which was very little.

Sakura eventually found Sai perched in a tree sketching. Sakura leapt onto a branch next to him.

"Getting into the abstract stuff, eh?" asked Sakura as she looked at what could only be called, in all niceties, scribble.

"No," replied Sai, not even bothering to look up at her. He'd probably been aware she'd been approaching him 30 seconds ago. "It's your face."

Sakura blinked.

Only then did Sai look up, and at her reaction smiled (it was gradually, _very gradually_, becoming less fake). "It was a joke. I have adopted your style of making flippant remarks when asked questions. Did I use it to good effect?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes Sai, it was well played, but not funny."

"Ah." There was a long silence as he stopped drawing and thought. "I think I may have had a similar incident with the lady who works in the grocery store..."

Sakura winced. "Not Taki?"

"Is she the large woman who in fact looks like a man?"

"Yes. What did you do?"

"I simply told her as much. The trouble began when she thought I was being...flippant."

It was Sakura's turn to pause. "Ah."

"This style of yours can get you into trouble, when the listener does not recognise honesty from a joke."

Sakura smiled ruefully. "Yes it can. I have made similar mistakes myself. Thank god for being a ninja."

Sai smiled again. "When I left the store, those were my sentiments too."

Sakura had not always liked Sai. At first she and Naruto had been very obvious in their opinion that Sai, did not and never would, belong on their team. Only one could make their team whole, and until he returned, there was no point in trying to act like it would all be okay again. Then time passed, and Sakura and Naruto, and to a lesser extent Kakashi, came to know Sai better and he them. They got frustrated with him while he learned what frustration was. They got fed up when he outperformed them in ninja training. This stopped when they realised, with a lot of help from Kakashi, that he was learning a different set of skills; how to co-exist with people. They grew to be friends, and despite their initial protests he would never be a _real _member of their team, that's exactly what he became.

"So I am assuming you came to talk to me about something, Ugly."

"You assume correctly, _Sai,_" she emphasised his name as she said it.

"How can I help, Sakura?" he asked, he turned back to his 'art' as he did so.

Sakura explained all that had transpired. Sai did not respond immediately, it was not his way. He'd had a pensive expression on his he listened to what she said, but now it was blank. "I am not sure. I think your guess, that there might something dangerous that they want to do with Naruto's training, is plausible."

"Yeah," agreed Sakura. "But something at the back of my mind keeps telling me it's more than that. You didn't see him Sai, he was beyond angry. He was _furious._ Naruto doesn't get like that unless the rug has been pulled out from underneath him completely."

"Maybe Naruto is against whatever this _thing_ is, but knows it is necessary to his becoming Hokage."

"Perhaps," said Sakura unconvinced.

Sai opened his mouth to say something. Then shut it, only to open it again. "This may be completely unrelated and I _was_ told to say nothing of it to anyone. But, you are not anyone."

Sakura flashed him a warm smile.

"A while ago, Kakashi came to me, with Naruto, and asked about the inner workings of Root. I have told Kakashi everything I know before, but I think he wanted Naruto to hear it firsthand."

Sakura frowned in thought. "Root no longer exists. It was abolished years ago, with the death of Danzo. His network was wiped out."

"Well that's true, to an extent. Kakashi has suspicions there are still old connections out there, biding their time."

"What has that got to do with what I've told you?"

Sai shook his head. "Again, I am not sure. But what you said brought that memory to the forefront of my mind and such an occurrence leads me to believe that they might be related. Is this what your call 'trusting your instincts'? Or would this be more of a 'hunch'?"

Sakura smiled. "Broadly speaking, they're one and the same."

"Well, that is the only perspective I can offer you. I know nothing else."

"No, you've been very helpful. Thanks Sai," said Sakura as she stretched her legs, she turned to leave, but stopped when Sai said, "Could we, you, Naruto and I, go to Ichikaru again soon? I enjoy myself when we go there."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we can." With a wave she left.

Sai smiled to himself as he returned to his painting.

* * *

It was night when Sasuke grabbed his sword and stood in the clearing, waiting. He'd quickly put the fire out. If he had an intruder (he was sure there was only one), he certainly wasn't going to help them by providing extra light.

He sensed movement on his left and moved. Sword poised, in the dark, he clutched the throat of the intruder and shoved them roughly into a tree. A faint _whisp_ and he was clutching nothing. Sasuke looked around to see Tsunade near the fire pit.

"It's just me. I had to be sure," she explained.

"So did I," said a voice that did not come from the person she could see. Another quiet _poof_ and the Sasuke in front her disappeared. Tsunade turned around to see the real Sasuke, also with his sword poised, behind her. "You didn't send a message first."

"It was too risky," replied Tsunade. "I've told Naruto."

Sasuke replaced his sword in its sheath. He wore his black cloak, and from what Tsunade could see, his clothes underneath were also black. As usual, there was no expression on his face. "And?"

"He didn't take it well. He attracted some attention at the hospital, hence why I couldn't contact you other than in person."

"Did anybody see you leave?" pressed Sasuske.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Concentrate on your security Uchiha, and I'll concentrate on mine."

Sasuke did not even register the rebuke. He went on, "Is Naruto willing?"

"Yes, I never doubted that he would be. But he was ...furious. The only thing that stopped him from becoming truly enraged was the presence of Kakashi and later on, Sakura."

Sasuke did not even mention that what she had just said implied that Kakashi also knew. "Sakura knows?"

"No. But after Naruto's outburst, she knows something is going on."

"Lie to her. She doesn't need to be involved," said Sasuke, in a commanding tone.

Tsuande's mouth set into a grim line. "I will not lie to my student. She will be informed of everything. If you want Naruto to cooperate, without killing you, Sakura's help will be integral. And she's already involved. She's being watched as we speak."

Sasuke's gaze had wandered to the surrounding trees, but snapped back to Tsunade as she said this. "She's already suspected?"

"No. She's just being watched. We all are. They've been watching since Naruto officially began his training."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment; his face was an idiosyncratic combination of emotionless thoughtfulness. "You've been here too long. You should go back."

Tsunade's face formed into a snarl. "Listen Brat, we're working together because we want the same goal. But don't, for one minute, think I take orders from you or that I trust you."

"I could have killed you," said Sasuke.

Tsunade gave a snort. "Oh _that's_ going to endear me to trust you. You didn't kill me because I'm still of use to you. I'll send a message when _I've _deemed it to be safe to talk again." She disappeared as she leapt into the trees in the direction of Konoha.

"I didn't kill you, because I have no reason to," said Sasuke to the empty clearing. He stalked back toward the house, frustrated, but at the same time invigorated. Things were moving forward.

* * *

_I enjoyed this chapter. I think Sasuke is my favourite character to write - he's such a complex mix of attachment and detachment, or at least, my interpretation of Sasuke is._

_Thank you for the feedback so far, I always value it. If you do ask questions, I will answer them as best I can. _

_On an unrelated note - being unable to edit story properties is really starting to get on my nerves. But I know I'm not the only one._

_Eydeller._


	4. Demon

Chapter 4: Demon

I don't own Naruto.

Warning: There is swearing in this chapter.

* * *

Naruto entered the clearing full of trepidation, anger, and many questions. His stomach was doing acrobats and his head was running a marathon. There were so many things he wanted to say, to ask. At the same time, he had no idea what words to begin with. How do you talk to someone you haven't seen in years? How do you talk to someone you've, at different times, tried to both kill and save?

Did you even start with words?

The most pressing issue on his mind was why. Why had he deserted them, again, in those first few moments after Madara's death? Naruto had already formed a few opinions. His first idea was that Sasuke wanted to put everything behind him and make a new life, with a new place and new people. Or perhaps it wasn't about what he sought, rather what he didn't want to confront. Perhaps too much had happened for there to be even the slightest chance of him finding peace, within himself, in the surroundings of Konoha.

Naruto could easily remember when the truth that Madara was dead initially sunk in. He'd been so hesitant, so scared to believe that it was really over. He'd been vigilant to the point of paranoia, in those first few moments, of any signs that suggested the corpse in front of them was alive. He could clearly envision the expression on Sasuke's face at the time; it conveyed exhaustion so severe, that it was beyond a mere physical state. So chronic it had seeped into his very consciousness, and evolved into a state of mind; one that he had been fighting, managing and accumulating for years.

Sasuke had stood on the edge of the waterfall looking out, and his shoulders sagged. He turned to look back at Naruto, and said in a quiet voice, "Please don't stop me."

Naruto hadn't given much thought to those four simple words at the time. But returning to this experience, as he had done many times in his memories, he concluded they were a very odd choice of words for the person who spoke them. Most notably, he'd said please. Naruto had never known Sasuke to waste his breath on words, least of all words that conveyed manners. Manners expressed, among other things, a speaker's willingness to endear themselves to the listener. He'd also phrased the final three words in an interesting way "don't stop me," not, "don't _try_ to stop me." This was Sasuke's subtle way of acknowledging Naruto's strength, and the threat it presented, when set against his own. Naruto had felt a stab of pride when he'd realised this. His enemy, his rival, his _brother_, had recognised him as his peer.

This behaviour was very out of character for Sasuke. And at such a point in time, when everything they'd known had ended and everything they didn't was beginning, Sasuke had every reason to be himself, every reason to let the walls around him crumble. This led Naruto to believe that Sasuke _had _been himself; it just wasn't a version or a side of Sasuke with which he was familiar.

At the time, Naruto had not even had a chance to respond, before Sasuke had secured his sword to his waist and leapt off the cliff into the falling water below.

Naruto stopped in the clearing and took in his surrounds. He was in the middle of the dense green forest surrounding Konoha. The clearing played host to an average sized house surrounded by piles of wood, giving the impression of a construction site. A charred black pile, surrounded by palm sized river stones and near a fallen tree log, suggested someone had also been using this area for a campfire.

He heard movement to his left. Whirling around, he saw a man with black hair walking toward him, carrying a wooden beam on his right shoulder. Sasuke walked past Naruto and dropped the beam in a pile of others like it, just next to the steps leading up to the house porch. He let out quiet sigh and rubbed the sweat from the back of his neck. He walked back the way he had come, and Naruto watched as he picked up another beam from a distant piled and began the same trek back toward him. Sasuke added the second beam to the porch pile; he turned to Naruto with a look of mild irritation. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?"

Naruto stood still. Of all the first exchanges and dialogues he had rehearsed in his mind, this was certainly not one of them. Then he burst out laughing. "Oh this is _brilliant. _Really. You piss off, for _years,_ without a _word_. We don't know whether you're dead or alive, and your first response is to get annoyed, because you think I should be pulling my weight."

Sasuke didn't say anything and walked past him to get another beam. Naruto was feeding off his silence; initial amusement turned to slight anger at his lack of response or reaction. "And don't think I missed the double meaning of your question. I'm in. Granny's told me everything."

Sasuke walked back toward the porch with another beam, and said mockingly, "_Dobe_, I wouldn't accuse you of missing anything." There was a hint of a smirk as one corner of his mouth twitched upward. Sasuke finally made eye contact with Naruto as he said this and Naruto stepped back at what he saw.

"Jesus, I forgot about that."

"You saw me before..."

"Yeah, but there was so much going on then. They're freakish, aren't they? And they stay like that?"

Sasuke ignored him and continued shifting the last of the beams. Naruto watched him for a bit, feeling rather surreal. This couldn't be real. His best friend couldn't be back, and talking to him. He couldn't be back and making snide remarks at him like old times. Naruto remembered he'd been angry seconds ago...where was that anger now? It had dissipated completely. He travelled here with so much pent up rage; he'd worked through speeches in his head of what he'd wanted to say, to shout, and to pound into him. And now, it was gone. Oh, Sakura would say he was pathetic, and Kakashi would say he was forgiving. Sai would call him something demeaning. He tried, really hard, to reignite his anger, but it just didn't stay. The sheer joy at having Sasuke back was infectious and dominated any other emotion he felt.

Naruto moved to sit on the fallen log. Eventually, Sasuke dragged another nearby log and laid it on the opposite side of the campfire site. Sasuke left the clearing for a moment and quickly returned with sticks. "So, we gonna talk about it or what?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke placed the sticks in the circle of stones, and murmured into the pile, small flames burst to life. Sasuke watched the flames lick the wood and take hold. "You already know everything."

"No," corrected Naruto. "I know what you told Granny."

The almost smirk reappeared on Sasuke's face momentarily. "What I told her _was _everything."

"Cut the crap Sasuke,' said Naruto seriously. "Why'd you come back?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"I'm suppose to believe that you came back to help overthrow a corrupt council?" hounded Naruto. "Is that it? What's the real reason? Why are you really here? C'mon Sasuke, we both know you're not the self-sacrificing type."

"If that is what _your _Hokage told you. Then that's why I'm here," replied Sasuke, getting to his feet.

"You're a bastard. Don't you – No!" shouted Naruto indignantly. "Don't you cop out like that. You don't disappear for years and then cop out on the explaining. You _earn_ your licence to cop out."

Sasuke sighed, then said in a quiet voice, "_Dobe,_ it's really why I'm here." The way he said his nickname for Naruto was, in a strange way, placating. Naruto was suddenly compelled to believe him. Although he still thought there was also more to it than Sasuke was telling him, which he would find out eventually, from other sources, if Sasuke continued to prove difficult. This time, pushing Sasuke too far, too soon would only send him further away.

Sasuke walked toward the house.

"Hey! Where're you going?" yelled Naruto.

"To get food, idiot," said Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Ramen," declared Naruto.

"I know."

While they ate, Naruto did most of the talking and Sasuke most of the listening. Naruto told him about the recovery of Konoha from the war in the last few years, how things had changed and would continue changing. The plans he had for when he was Hokage himself, what he hoped to achieve. He noted Sasuke was nodding slightly as he talked about what was wrong, and the things that still needed to be done. Sasuke even offered a constructive and helpful opinion on occasion. One important point he emphasised, was the need for constant vigilance, after the new infrastructure and systems were in place. There was no point in establishing a new government, only for it to revert to the ways of the old, because people weren't monitoring and being monitored properly. Naruto couldn't help but agree.

Conversation then strayed to people. Sasuke inquired, in a disinterested voice, about Kakashi's role in Naruto's Hokage training. He also asked about Sakura and her role at the hospital.

"What does she do there?"

"She helps run it," replied Naruto casually.

"Why does she need to be involved then?"

Naruto bristled, "I want her to be."

Sasuke snorted. "Of what _use_ is she, _Dobe_?

"Fine. You want to know?" asked Naruto sharply. "She knows a lot of higher ups. She can help gather Intel and watch our backs. _Useful_ enough for you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, include her. Just remember the more people who know, the more diluted the security of what you're planning becomes."

Naruto frowned. "She's trustworthy Sasuke. I wouldn't trust anyone with my life more than I do her."

Sasuke didn't say anything, and there was a tense silence as they looked at each other.

Naruto finally broke it, when he stood up. "I should get back."

Sasuke nodded, his attention was back to the flames.

"The next time I come here," Naruto paused, waiting for Sasuke to look at him. When he did, he continued, "Sakura will be with me."

Sasuke put out the fire and also got to his feet. "Dobe, you do whatever you want." Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating back as he walked toward the house.

* * *

"Naruto, stop it! This is really starting to piss me off! Just _tell_ me!" said Sakura in a fierce whisper.

Naruto simply ignored her and kept moving through the trees.

Sakrua sped up and grabbed his arm. Using her improved strength, she pulled him to a sharp and abrupt halt. "Naruto! Stop this!" she demanded. The Naruto she was holding disappeared, and another came into sight, several trees away from her.

"Do you honestly think I was stupid enough to send myself to get you?" said this new Naruto clone, with a grin she wanted to wipe off his face. "Just follow and stop trying to stop me." Sakura growled a response under her breath, but began to follow again.

Maybe he could sense her apprehension, because the second Naruto clone began to move faster. Sakura welcomed the new pace, she was eager and extremely curious to see what he so desperately couldn't explain, but promised he could show her.

Eventually they entered in a small clearing. Sakura noticed a house, woodpiles and a campfire site. Someone had or was living here, she thought, and by the improvements currently being made to the house, they planned to stay for a while. There might even be more than one person. Sakura turned to Naruto, who was scouting the trees, as if looking for this person or people.

"Naruto-" she began. But Naruto cut her off with a hand gesture. He'd stopped searching and was now focused on the one spot between two trees. After staring at the very same spot for a few long and tense seconds, Sakura's eyes finally saw what Naruto's sharp eyes had seen all along.

A tall figure, a mere shadow at this distance, was emerging from the forest. As the figure became more distinct, Sakura could make out black clothing, black hair and very pale skin; as pale, if not paler than her own.

There was no mistaking who this was.

Sakura stilled. Her expanding diaphragm stopped mid-breath, and she could only hear her heart, getting faster and faster. Sakura felt like one solid limb, as though she could not move one small part of herself without making everything move.

As the figure moved toward them now, more details became apparent. The black clothing was loose, he had white bandages covering both arms, and his face...his face was exactly as she remembered it; straight nose, solid jaw and a set mouth.

And his eyes.

She should have seen the eyes before she saw anything else. But she'd been looking for familiar features of the Sasuke she knew and these...these were completely alien. Where dark, almost black, eyes once were, red and black orbs with swirls forming a hypnotic pattern, now lived. The eternal mangekyou; the eyes of a demon.

Sakura started breathing again. She'd seen his sharingan many times before this. But this...this was different. These were the eyes of another. He'd ravaged a corpse to get them. He'd done this to get power, to get revenge, to destroy. She felt sick, like there was a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach. She needed to run, away from this place and away from him.

Sasuke focused his eyes on her and Sakura desperately wished he wouldn't. His alarming gaze rooted her to the spot; it was as though he could read her very thoughts. He could see and _feel_ her horror and disgust. His face formed into a malicious sneer.

"I told you once that the day my insides matched my outsides you would run. Do you still want to run, Sakura?"

* * *

_Thank you for the feedback so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Eydeller._


	5. Familiar and Unfamiliar

Chapter 5: Familiar and Unfamiliar

I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Chapter contains swearing.

* * *

Sakura felt like she'd been slapped; she was completely stunned. Was this even Sasuke? This person looked like him, save the eyes. This person also moved like he did, with the sleek, ingrained grace of a ninja, and in his case, a unique fluidity that made every action seem like one continuous movement.

But those words...they were not words Sasuke would say. Or at least, the one she knew. Sasuke had always been superior and snide, but not without reason. For example, when he had been rude in the past, it was to tell Naruto to be quiet or Sakura to stop being annoying; things, that if they stopped doing, would benefit the team.

What was the purpose to what he'd said this time? This directed maliciousness and cruel enjoyment at her discomfort. She could only reason he was testing her reactions, gauging her moods and different triggers to them. Trying to gain a measure of how she had changed?

Sakura had never been able to keep her face expressionless, without great mental effort. Every emotion she felt, another could read on her face, if she was not concentrating. It was frustrating, to be such an open book. She was also a hothead. When she felt very strong emotions, they governed her mouth, before her sharp mind could intervene.

Sasuke, who was watching her shocked face quickly subside into a frown, could easily read that she was moving from being stunned to being angry. He found it an interesting response.

"_Fuck you,_" she snarled at him. Turning to Naruto, her face lost some ferociousness, "See you at home. Don't bring _that_ with you."

Sakura did not waste time launching into the trees and away from the clearing.

"Oh good _fucking_ job, teme" spat Naruto, rounding on Sasuke. "We _need_ her help." He gestured to the spot Sakura had disappeared.

"No," corrected Sasuke. "You _want_ her help. Big difference."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember asking _you_ for _your_ help. You involved yourself."

For the first time, Sasuke's gaze became assessing. "You need me to testify."

"Yeah? If you're the only witness we have, who the fuck in their right mind is going to take the testimony of a missining nin, who abandoned Konoha to murder his brother, seriously?"

Sasuke did not respond. But his stance became more rigid, tense. His demon eyes did not move from Naruto's face.

"If it's just you testifying, it won't work. But if we can get others, for example _the person you just pissed off_, we start getting some credibility in our case."

Sasuke's assessing gaze remained on Naruto as he considered what he'd said. He, himself, had also thought about other witnesses, but dismissed the idea in light of his own plans for justice_. _

"Go get her" ordered Sasuke. "And I'll be ...polite." he said the last word grudgingly, like it tasted foul in his mouth.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, and shook his head ever so slightly. "No," corrected Naruto, "_you're_ going to go and get her, and you're going to be a human being toward her."

* * *

Sasuke found himself scouring the trees for a flash of pink. Sakura could not have travelled far, and certainly would not have reached Konoha. She was clearly masking her chakra, whether that was deliberate or not, he couldn't guess. She was probably expecting the dobe to run after her. How surprised she would be when expecting yellow and blue, she saw black and red debated silently with himself as to whether or not he should inform the dobe exactly where he could go. But stopped himself. To get to where he wanted, no, _needed_ to be, he had to behave. So for now, he would be non-antagonistic. Realistically, polite was beyond his skill set.

Sasuke stopped on a thick branch, and unwound the bandages on his left arm. On his forearm there was an intricate tattoo depicting several birds interwoven with one another. He drew blood from his arm using a kunai and smeared it across the tattoo, while muttering a brief word of summons. An average sized black hawk appeared flying in mid-air in front of him. The bird perched on the nearest branch, cocking its head to the side as it perceived Sasuke.

"Eli, scour the nearby forest. I'm looking for a female with pink hair." The hawk took off swiftly and silently.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair roughly. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. He certainly knew what not to say and while this covered a wide range of possible approaches, it was not an effective method for extracting an ideal approach of what _to_ say.

Moments later, Eli had returned. Ninja hawks preferred mental communication over vocal means, as anatomically, they were ill designed for human speech. _I found her South-East, three human leagues_ said the hawk. Sasuke pulled out another kunai, and threw it forcefully toward some shrubbery on the ground. The resounding squeak informed him that the weapon had met its intended target.

"There's dinner for your young," said Sasuke.

The hawk gave a muted chirp and swooped in the direction of the dead bush rat. Usually hawks preferred to catch their own prey, but Eli did not seem to mind. Sasuke resumed his pace and sped in the direction of south-east, the surrounding forest a blur of green and brown. He found Sakura standing on a rock overlooking a running creek.

She swirled around on the spot, the minute he leapt down from the tree. He continued to walk toward her, and she immediately settled into a defensive stance. He stopped a good distance from her, leaving enough room for her to feel like she could make an easy escape.

"I'm not going to attack you," said Sasuke.

"You have before," replied Sakura.

"I've also saved you before."

"What do you want?" asked Sakura sharply, her eyes were narrowed with distrust.

"To come back to the clearing so dobe can tell you what is going on," explained Sasuke, his face was as expressionless as ever.

"Naruto sent you."

Sasuke did not respond. He considered that part rather obvious. Sakura's brain worked quickly on the implications of this piece of information. "He's got something he can manipulate you with?"

"Come back with me," repeated Sasuke, avoiding the question.

"No," said Sakura. From where she was standing, she could not see the colour of his eyes...he looked like he should, only taller. Sasuke watched as Sakura seemed to be having an internal battle with herself; she took a deep breath. Her expression was a mix of strained self control and deep hurt. "Just tell me _why."_

Sasuke's gaze hardened. "Why what?"

"Oh I don't know; pick one," She said savagely. "You've got _plenty_ to choose from."

Sasuke took several steps toward her, and said in a deceptively quiet voice. "I _owe _you nothing."

Sasuke was close enough now that she could see his eyes. They were slightly less shocking now, than they had been when she'd first seen them. The red was dark, and in some lights, not easily distinguished from the black. She shook her head slightly and looked back over the river, and in a puff of humourless laughter said, "You still don't get it."

She looked back at Sasuke, her eyes darting back and forth between his own, like she was looking for some recognition of what she'd said. None appeared; Sasuke remained as blank as ever.

"It's not about what is _owed_," she explained in frustrated tones, "It's about what you're willing to _give_."

Something she couldn't name flashed across Sasuke's eyes for a moment. He didn't say anything while he considered what she'd said. "That works both ways," he said.

"Yes, it does," replied Sakura.

"So," he paused again, as he chose the right words, "a deal?"

Sakura felt the small amount of hope she'd allowed herself to feel deflate considerably. She was at a loss of what to do. He did not understand what she was trying to communicate. But perhaps there was an opportunity here, something that could be developed and refined. For now, she had to take what was offered, she could not force or create what was unrealistic...at this point.

"Alright, a deal," agreed Sakura.

"Beginning with you coming back, now," stated Sasuke, automatically.

"In exchange, for _some_ answers," countered Sakura. She did not miss the fractional narrowing of Sasuke's eyes and slight furrowing of his brows as she said this.

"_Some_," emphasised Sasuke sternly.

There was a moment of silence between them as they each expected the other to say something. When nothing was said for a long moment, Sakura checked her watch, nodded to herself and disappeared in the direction she'd come. Sasuke stood there for a moment, as he watched her leave, slightly nonplussed at the entire turn of events. He had imagined shouting, tears and Sakura leaving, unpersuaded, as she went back to Konoha. All this served to show was the poor reliability of the information on which he had based these predictions. He had thought that she would demand answers, so there, he had not been wrong. But a one in four accuracy rate was not something Sasuke was used to or liked.

When Sasuke arrived at the clearing, Sakura was nowhere to be found. Naruto was sitting on one of the logs he had situated around his campfire site. He looked up and raised his eyebrows in surprise at Sasuke's appearance.

"Couldn't find her?" he asked.

Seconds later, Sakura appeared in the clearing, as if on cue.

Naruto saw Sakura, frowned and then turned back to Sasuke. "I didn't think you'd go as low as to create a clone." He said accusingly. He stood up, shaking his head angrily. "I thought you were taking this seriously."

It was Sakura's turn to frown. "Naruto, I'm not a clone."

Naruto still looked suspicious, and said to Sasuke. "I don't buy it. There is _no way_ you got her back that quickly, without either one of you injured or Sakura without a voice from too much shouting." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the fact that (a) Naruto thought Sakura could injure him, (b) that he had also realistically envisioned Sakura losing her voice due to extended periods of shouting and (c) Sakura's frown had become more pronounced when Naruto ignored her protest, and continued to address Sasuke.

"Naruto, I am _not_ a clone!" repeated Sakura, getting annoyed. "And if you don't take my word for it, you'll bloody well take my _fist_ for it!"

Naruto became flabbergasted. "Then, how did you two..." he trailed off in surprise, gesturing between the two of them, as if that explained everything.

Sasuke did not answer, but was surprised when silence followed Naruto's question. Sakura, again against his expectations, had not answered either. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to respond. Well, if it was a response she wanted, he thought...

"She professed her continued devotion to me, and swore she'd do everything in her power to help," drawled Sasuke.

Sakura did not deign to respond and instead settled on a 'fuck off' glare in Sasuke's direction. He gave a slight mock bow with his head in return. Naruto watched this exchange with puzzlement on his face.

"Right," said Naruto in a 'moving along' way, "Sakura, are you going to stay this time and hear what I have to say?"

"Yes," she said in a clipped voice. Sasuke gave a snort of amusement, for which Naruto sent him a warning glare.

"Good. Well rather than me droning on from the beginning. Why don't you just ask exactly what you want to know? And if anything's left out, I'll fill you in at the end?"

Sakura nodded in agreement, "sounds reasonable."

"Right, sit down, and we'll get a fire going. We're going to be here a while."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. "Of course we are. You're incapable of doing anything _quickly_."

Naruto didn't respond, he was very used to such remarks from Sasuke and they did not grate him at all. In fact, they warmed him ever so slightly, as he was reminded of other, more pleasant times, in which Sasuke had said similar things to rile him. Sakura was unable to hold back a small smile at this comment, as she settled on a log opposite Naruto, while Sasuke started a fire.

It was interesting, that despite the time and the change, without their knowledge, they were already converging toward the dynamics of their old team.

* * *

_This chapter took me longer than I expected it to. I was particular, perhaps overly so, about what I included and how what was included was written._

_I hope everything comes across as I intended._

_Again, feedback is always enjoyed, useful and influential._

_Eydeller._


	6. Answers lead to Questions

Chapter 6: Answers only lead to more questions

* * *

"Ask away" declared Naruto.

"What are you planning with Tsunade and Kakashi that involves so much secrecy?"

"I'm planning to make many changes when I become Hokage and I need their help with the largest one," explained Naruto, "I want to get rid of the current council and replace it with a new one, one that is elected by the people in the village."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "That's some serious ambition. How exactly do you plan to do that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, and grinned. "Well, we have some of it panned out in vague sketches..."

"How is _he _involved?" Sakura asked, jutting her chin in reference to Sasuke. She could feel his gaze flicker in her direction, but her visual focus remained on Naruto.

"Ah, well that worked out on a bit of a fluke actually. It's pretty well known that I'm being trained as the next Hokage, and since the war, there's been a fair bit of hype as to what I'm going to achieve..." he trailed off, a little uncomfortable at openly acknowledging both his gained popularity within fire country, and the consequent pressure that was mounting on him to succeed. "Sasuke heard this, wherever he was, and came back to Konoha, talked to the old bat, told her he could help and - er, yeah. Here he is."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, heavy scepticism etched on her face. "You just happened to hear wherever you were?"

"Obviously I have kept tabs on Konoha since I left, Sakura," answered Sasuke, with subtle emphasis on _obviously._

"That doesn't explain why you're here, Sasuke."

"I have my reasons," replied Sasuke.

"Which are?" persisted Sakura.

"None of your concern."

"If it concerns Naruto, I'll _make_ it my concern –"

"Children!" interrupted Naruto, and added in a condescending tone "Shall I continue?" Neither Sasuke nor Sakura responded.

Naruto went on, "To bring about the type of change I want, I will need something ...concrete. If I just pointed the finger at the council and the other government members I know to be crooked, we may as well stop now. But if I had something,... something I can use to _prove_ that these bastards will do just about anything to stay in power, then we may just be able to ignite the spark we need in the people to turn things around."

Sakura asked, "And this something that will motivate the masses?"

Naruto did not respond immediately. Instead he cast a glance sideways at Sasuke and then said "The Uchiha Massacre." Sasuke watched Sakura's face form an expression of shock. She looked at him, he thought, to gauge his reaction; assess the level of impact mere mention of his dark history had. There would be nothing to see; Sasuke had never experienced any difficulty in composing his face into a neutral expression since the age of seven.

"How?"

"A trial," intoned Sasuke.

Sakura struggled to reconcile the strong desire to her questions all at once with the awareness that, given the topic, she must not be insensitive. The reconciliation was a failure. "How on _earth _are you going to hold a trial for something that (a) happened 15 years ago and (b) involves the council themselves?" exclaimed Sakura.

"We don't intend to take down the whole council using this. Just one of them, the head of the snake," said Naruto.

"Who?"

"Danzo's right-hand, Hira Ryo," said Sasuke.

Sakura was struck silent. For a moment she didn't know what to say, this was beyond what she had been expecting and she needed time to absorb this information, piece by piece, implication by implication. Naruto upon observing this seized the rare opportunity that greeted him: an opportunity to speak.

"I vote we get food before continuing," proposed Naruto, in a tone that suggested whether they agreed or not, one way or another, he would be getting ramen.

Sakura just nodded vaguely, her gaze directed at the fire, a much brighter and warmer source of light in the dying day, when the natural light was fading and the chill of night began to emerge. They wanted to hold a trial, she mused, but what with? Sasuke as the only credible source of evidence? If that were the case, they'd be wiser to stop now. But if there was a way to substantiate Sasuke's claims against Hira with indisputable evidence...well maybe then this ridiculous plan would stand a chance at success...

Sakura re-iterated her last thought to herself, listened to her own thinking. Already as if it were natural she had used, or rather thought, the word 'we'. Already before she'd been aware of what she was preparing herself to do, she was taking on the problems and tasks of other people – her team. It was as though her mind adopted a mode, a particular way of functioning, around her team. At the very mention of an issue or dilemma she would begin deriving possible solutions, and if not a direct one, a path forward to a solution not yet in sight. It was difficult to tell whether this reaction was a result of her training, her particular team or who she was as a person. Although as each element directly influenced the development and maintenance of the others, Sakura could only conclude it was a combination of all three.

Looking around, Sakura noticed Naruto's absence. There were lights shining from inside the house, a lurid yellow against the blue black of the, now, night. A shadowed figure could be seen moving about in front of the window, in what was presumably the kitchen. Sasuke was now positioned on the ground, his legs outstretched and his back leaning against the log. From somewhere he had produced a sharpening stone and was running it along the fine edge of his katana, an elegant but simple weapon, very suited to Sasuke and his style of fighting. The occasional crackling of the fire and metallic ring as the sharpening stone ran the length of the blade filled the clearing.

She saw the faint beginning of a smirk trace his mouth, as he sat there intently focused on his weapon. A set jaw and efforts at distraction were the only things preventing Sakura from sighing aloud. He had not even made eye contact and _still_ she found herself irritated at his amusement. What sort of person found tense silences with a tense person, with whom you have a very tense relationship, entertaining? Evidently, the sort of person like Sasuke. Forcing herself to break the silence to preserve her rapidly declining patience, Sakura stated "You trust him in your house."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and she looked at him. After a moment she broke the mutual gaze by directing hers back to the fire. At least the fire didn't have strange eyes. "No," he replied, turning back to his sword. "Then why was Naruto able to enter your house unscathed?" she asked.

"You don't need to trust someone to let them enter your house," he responded, his voice was quiet and almost difficult to separate from the spitting, hissing sounds coming from the fire. Sakura said nothing more. The words 'enter' and 'house' could be easily replaced with 'on' and 'team'. Sasuke seemed to conclude this too, because he added after a long pause, "You just need to know they're terrible at fire jutsus." Sakura could not suppress the short laugh that leapt from her throat.

"Glad to see you two are getting chummy!" exclaimed Naruto, carrying three cups of ramen with two hands. "And I'll have you know _teme_ that I am quite the dab hand at the ol' fire jutsu!" He handed one cup to Sakura, who murmured her thanks, and then handed the second to Sasuke, who replied "using a match doesn't count _dobe."_

"Naruto," began Sakura, looking down at her noodles, "why is mine miso flavoured?"

"It's your favourite."

"No, it's not – I hate miso."

"Oh well, hand it over," he said as Sakura handed over her cup. He glanced to his side at Sasuke who had sat his ramen cup beside him. "Oh, don't you like miso either? Pity." Moving to pick up Sasuke's cup, Naruto realised it was empty. "Still I got two out of three," he grinned, "a solid effort."

For a while no one spoke; Naruto ate his two cups of ramen and Sasuke continued to sharpen his sword. Sakura, Naruto noticed, was very quiet. Other than to question his plans like an interrogator, she'd said little. Sasuke was acting strange as well, he thought. There was an element of calm about him that wasn't normally present, or maybe it was simply a _lack _of his usual hostility. Sasuke maintained a constant readiness, vigilance, to respond to whatever crossed his path. This readiness when paired with his characteristic hostility produced an aggressive persona, short, sharp and blunt. With the hostility subdued, he was still short, sharp and blunt, but easier to be around and talk to.

Naruto had believed that it would take several weeks, at the very least, for Sasuke to reveal this part of his nature. Yet here it was in front of him, subtle, obscured, but there. He wondered whether Sakura had anything to do with it? Unlikely. And yet there did not seem to be any other probable cause. Did Sasuke feel more comfortable around Sakura? Or was this all a front to promote healthy (or at least civil) working relations with someone he would be interacting with in the foreseeable future? Honestly, neither seemed likely.

Arriving at a mental dead end, Naruto forced his brain to move onto another train of thought. This is what Kakashi's teachings about _listening_ to people,watching their body language, noting their tones and inflections in their speech got him; a bloody headache and an over excited but unrefined brain that would read anything from nothing – brilliant.

"So what is the plan from this point?" asked Sakura.

"Well..." began Naruto, but was interrupted by Sasuke, who said "We investigate."

Sakura just stared at him. "We investigate something that happened 15 years ago?"

"Yes. It won't be easy. But we'll exhaust every path - documents, transcripts, witnesses, personal records," answered Sasuke in a calm voice. Naruto stared at him, slightly shocked. Sasuke was responding...with helpful, _informative_ answers.

Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto waiting to see who, other than her, recognised the situation was completely ridiculous. When no epiphany was apparent in either, she groaned and put her face in her hands. "I've no _idea_ why I thought this would lead to something achievable," she mumbled. Rubbing her face, Sakura became aware of how tired she was, the lateness of the hour and how early she had to get up tomorrow.

"Afraid of hard work?" asked Sasuke, he had now stopped sharpening his sword and the whole of his attention was directed at Sakura.

"Oh yes, that _must _be it!" retorted Sakura.

"Then your objection?"

"You can't see it? Let me help you. What you're trying to achieve is absolutely impossible."

Sasuke unconsciously sat up straighter and leaned forward, toward the fire. "You don't know that it won't work."

"And you don't know that it will," countered Sakura. "This entire plan hinges on finding evidence, fifteen year old evidence. The likelihood of it existing, let alone the likelihood of us being able to use it in court is slim to none at best."

"We both have predictions. Are you prepared to test yours?" asked Sasuke. He had not counted on her being so hard to convince to help him, them, with their plans, nor had he counted on realising that he _wanted_ her to help. She had a sharp, analytical mind, and could pick things up that both he and Naruto missed. Why had he dismissed that before so easily?

Sakura felt like snarling at him and going home. Instead she turned to Naruto, and said, more harshly than she intended, "And what do you think?" Looking at Naruto was so much easier than looking at Sasuke. Talking to Naruto was so much easier than talking to Sasuke. She did not feel defensive if he had an opposing idea, she was not disconcerted by his gaze or his eyes, and whatever emotion she was feeling was not distorted by his presence.

"I think," said Naruto, choosing his words very carefully, "that we should see what happens by looking and seeing what we can find. There's no harm in _trying_ Sakura, if you're proved right, then all that does is send us back to the drawing board."

Sakura corrected her previous thought that Naruto was any easier to talk to than Sasuke. It was hard to go against such a logical argument, and doubly hard when it was argued by Naruto, against whom she would never set herself. However this did not make agreeing to his suggestion any easier. "Fine," she finally conceded, "we try."

"Good," said Naruto, rubbing his hands together and standing up. "Well I say we leave it there for tonight. It's dark, it's cold and some are still snotty at others for being right, while others are snotty at some for not realising that they are _always_ right." He tried to stop himself from adding the last part, but failed. It had been too long since he'd been able to take a dig at both of them in one fell swoop. It felt good. He received a small grudging smile from Sakura as she too got to her feet and silence from Sasuke in response, as he remained seated, staring at the fire. "Okay so we'll meet here in a few days?"

"Two days," said Sasuke, "at night." Naruto agreed immediately and Sakura didn't say anything, which the other two took to be consent. Naruto and Sakura left for Konoha. For a minute or so, they kept pace with one another, but eventually Sakura let Naruto take the lead. She wanted solitude to retreat into her own thoughts.

When she arrived at her apartment, she unlocked the door with well practised motions and kicked it open with her foot, using the same applied force to help pull her key out of the lock. She took one step inside and was instantly aware that someone else was there, and they weren't trying to hide the fact. Shoving her gloves on her hands, Sakura settled into a defensive stance. "Who's there?"

"Me," replied Sasuke.

The defensive stance relaxed a little, but not entirely. Sakura moved to flick on the nearby lamp, and low warm light filled the dark room. Sasuke, stood by the open window, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the increase in available light.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you something Naruto forgot to mention tonight," he said. "You're being watched."

Sakura felt her breathing rate speed up as his words were processed. Watched? When? By whom? Stop. Calm. Think. "Who?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Actually, why didn't Naruto tell me?" she asked, then answered herself, "he didn't want me to worry, and you didn't want to appear to be acting against him." Sasuke did not answer.

"But," she continued, "that still doesn't answer why you told me at all?"

"The better prepared the better armed."

"Why would you want me better armed?" she pressed.

Taking a silent step closer, Sasuke's eyes were now visible, black and red merging and swirling in a pattern that seemed to dance. In this light, they were almost beautiful. In quiet tones he replied, "You said something before about what I was willing to give." Sakura frowned, unsure of his meaning. Sasuke used her words from before, "Let me help you - this is me _giving_."

Sakura did not know what to say to that.

Sensing now was the right time to leave, Sasuke vaulted out the open window. Outside in the dark it was fresh and cold and his senses had never felt sharper, nor, for that matter, had his mind. It was racing, teeming, avalanching with ideas about what they could do to move ahead. He would mention the most logical and least outlandish at the next meeting. Sasuke paused on his next passing thought: he wondered what would be Sakura's response to his ideas.

* * *

_Argh! This was another difficult chapter, I guess the establishing chapters always are. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Feedback is always appreciated. _

_Eydeller._


	7. Progress Report

Chapter 7: Progress Report

Warning: chapter contains swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"She's late," said Sasuke.

"So she is," agreed Naruto, as he prodded the fire with a stick; it hissed in response. "She probably just got caught up at the hospital." He watched the man seated opposite. Sasuke, was perched on a log, like him, and was staring straight into the fire with an unfocused gaze.

More moments of silence ensued, but this did not bother Naruto. He embraced the opportunity to unwind and let his mind turn blank. When so much was happening, and there were so many things to do; it was easy to forget what it meant to be still. He looked at the house Sasuke was determinedly restoring... it looked as though work was being done on the roof, the holes were smaller.

"How's the house coming?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment and then began sharpening his katana with stone.

"If you've still got water coming in, there might be structural damage..." continued Naruto. Sasuke did not look up from his weapon. "Even in a simple house like that, the support beams would be a bitch to replace alone...I'd be happy t"

A rustle of a leaf and a soft pat of weight connecting with the ground signalled the arrival of Sakura. She looked around, took in the positions of Naruto and Sasuke, and promptly sat beside Naruto. Focusing on the person next to her, she said, business like, "shall we start?"

"You're late," said Sasuke.

"Yes," agreed Sakura, as though they were voicing similar opinions on a choice of paint colour. She turned back to Naruto, and said, "Perhaps we should begin by-"

"When you agree to a time and place" continued Sasuke, "the people you're meeting expect you to be there at that place at that time."

Naruto trusted his instincts and remained silent. It would be silly to engage in a battle of wills between these two and even sillier to prevent what, given their history and current animosity toward each other, was inevitable.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for your view on punctuality," said Sakura, with mock pacification, "Now, if you're ready to move on, maybe we can get started on what we came here to discuss."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. "We were ready to start before only you weren't here."

"You keep bringing that up," challenged Sakura, "if you're trying to make a point make it."

"I am making it, you're just not listening," said Sasuke looking at Sakura.

With a snort, Sakura said "Then maybe you should make it clearer, instead of tossing around cryptic bullshit."

When Sasuke's gaze met his, Naruto held up his hands to signal his position as a bystander. Turning back at Sakura, there was a steely edge to Sasuke's voice. "Let me make it plain. Aside from schedule delays or poor organisation," Sakura's eyes narrowed, "what other interpretation could be made from your poor punctuality?"

Sakura frowned. "You're afraid I'd rat you out if I met trouble?"

"Your meeting trouble of any kind would indicate that someone else was more aware than we want them to be. So you need to be here when you say you're going to be here and if you can't make it, let us know."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Sakura," said Naruto in a tentative voice, "Bastard's right. We can't risk the security of what we're doing by being sloppy." Despite the practicality and apparent earnestness in what Sasuke had said, Sakura knew enough of her old team mate, and of egotistical idiots in general, to recognise the signs of suppressed smugness when she saw it.

"Yeah, I know, you're right," admitted Sakura, looking at Naruto and avoiding Sasuke completely. "I'll send word next time." Inside her, there was still a small amount of immaturity that would not let her openly concede Sasuke's win. _I shouldn't even call it a win... _She thought _from Naruto, its advice. From that... prick, I see an attempt to score points against me._

For a while, no one spoke. Naruto stood from the log he shared with Sakura and stretched out in front of the fire, with an appreciative hum at the increase in warmth. Sakura felt uncomfortable and looked over the fire at Sasuke to find him staring straight at her. It made her angry that she could read nothing of what he felt or thought on his face, especially when she showed so much on her own. The level of control he must maintain at all times was staggering to estimate...it made her want to test it, put pressure on it, break it. As if he could read her precise thoughts on her face, one corner of Sasuke's mouth tilted upward.

"Barstard," said Naruto, looking at what little night sky was apparent through the towering trees of the clearing. "Stop being a creep."

The upward tilt of his mouth deepened and Sasuke returned his attention to his sword.

Naruto grinned. "Though," he continued hands behind his head, "I guess that's like asking you to stop being yourself."

"You still enjoy the sound of your own voice," remarked Sasuke.

"Growing up with you as a mate, I've learned to. A person can only stand 'Hn' for so long, you know?"

"You rarely say anything worth replying to."

Naruto released a huff of laughter and leaned back on his elbows. With a small smile, Sakura said "Much as I hate to admit it, Naruto, Barstard's right." Naruto's grin widened.

In a sudden motion, the fire went out, and the only light available came from the stars. Everybody leapt to their feet. In a split second, Sakura felt her arm seized and her body rising upward at a ridiculous speed. After a small fall, her feet landed on a thick branch. As her eyes began to adjust to the dark, she could make out Sasuke crouched in front, sword drawn. He was staring down at the clearing. A small rush of wind told her Naruto had landed on a nearby branch, or at least one of his clones had.

Naruto gestured a few well known signals with his hands: _Stay put, I'll use my clones and assess..._

Sasuke did not wait for Naruto to finish, before he began communicating a message of his own: _Less talk, more action._

Naruto's response was abrupt and clear: _Asshole._

The clearing was still silent and Sakura's legs began to cramp. She shifted her position slightly and felt an angry tap from Sasuke on her arm. _Stay still._

Naruto gestured at them again: _One person,_ _masked chakra, have travelled from the direction of Konoha._

Sasuke was frustrated: _Have you assessed anything that isn't obvious?_

Naruto re-used a gesture: _Asshole_.

Sakura added her opinion: _Let's get in there and find out the rest._

Naruto gestured in agreement. Sasuke did not: _Wait. _

A soft glow illuminated the area once again the fire had been relit. Sitting on one of the logs was a familiar soul, with grey hair, slouched posture and a black mask covering half his face.

Leaping to the ground Sakura put on her gloves, while Naruto and his clones formed a rough circle around the clearing perimeter.

Kakashi looked around and said cheerfully, "You're acting like you've seen an intruder."

"And are you?"

"I'm no more than an old man who enjoys perverted books."

"That you are," agreed Sakura as she relaxed and joined her former Sensei at the re-lit fire. Kakashi showed his fondness for her with an eye crinkle.

"You know, it's down to your terrible karma that I was allowed to choose your password," said Naruto.

Sasuke re-entered the clearing and joined them at the fire. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement toward Kakashi. "I came to check up on progress," said Kakashi, looking around at them all.

"You mean you came to check how many corpses there were and how difficult a cover up would be..." quipped Naruto.

An eye crinkle showed Kakashi's amusement. "Precisely. So...progress report?"

"We haven't any to report," grumbled Sasuke. Sakura fought the desire to roll her eyes.

Naruto took the lead. "Well, let's make a start."

They began to discuss their respective paths of investigation. Naruto had located the storage centres the village's records, and under the pretence of learning about the history of the village in greater detail, he would scour the records for anything on the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura would approach Tsunade about any other information that was not stored in the archives. Sasuke was going to search abandoned Uchiha houses that were scattered throughout the fire nation.

"Would there be anything in the Uchiha Manor in Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

"Unlikely. Madara would have taken anything of value or power. Any scrolls left behind are to do with the Sharingan," replied Sasuke.

"Still...maybe it's worth taking some photos?" suggested Sakura, tentatively, "just in case anything happens to the place later on?" Sakura made sure to be careful of her phrasing.

"Couldn't hurt," agreed Kakashi, and Naruto nodded his agreement. Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Perhaps you could do that too? If Naruto or I were to go there it would attract too much attention. You could claim you're looking for a useful medicinal herb or something."

"Right," scoffed Sakura, "because I've all the time in the world to pretend to pick flowers." She sighed, and shook her head tiredly, "but I can do it."

"I'll go with you," said Sasuke.

Naruto shared a cautious look with Kakashi. No one wanted to deny Sasuke's right to go, but there was the real danger that on entering the village, he would be caught. "Is that wise?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. "I've entered the village several times without detection. It won't be an issue."

Kakashi summarised their progress, looking at each person he addressed. "Okay. So Naruto: get on those records, Sakura: talk to Tsunade and go flower picking with Sasuke, Sasuke: check out those Uchiha places and go flower picking with Sakura ...that it?"

"Were you here to _help_ our progress?"asked Sakura. A small huff of amusement came from Naruto's direction and Sasuke's mouth had an upward tilt again.

Kakashi looked offended. "I'm hurt."

"Ah," said Naruto waving flying embers out his face and getting to his feet. "You're big enough and ugly enough to manage. I'm going to head, early start and all. Right old man?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to huff in amusement at Kakashi's despondent expression. "And you're our future Hokage...," muttered their old sensei.

Naruto leapt into the trees and out of sight. Kakashi busied himself with putting out the fire, leaving Sakura with an awkward pressure to talk to Sasuke. As she stood, she paid extra attention to the dust on her trousers. _Really, _she thought, _it does travel, oh it's even on my shoes..._

"Sakura,"

Her neck snapped up to find Sasuke still seated by the now dead fire. She noticed Kakashi give his customary wave over his back and disappear into the night. "Are you free tomorrow to go to Uchiha Manor?" asked Sasuke.

"Um," she said, thinking about her day tomorrow, "I should be. Over lunch time would be the easiest lots of people about will provide cover."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll meet you at the Manor then. If anything changes..."

"I'll send word," clarified Sakura, with small smile. She turned to leave, but paused. Turning back to the person who was both familiar and unfamiliar, she asked, "Why are you back?"

Sasuke just stared at her.

Sakura stared back.

Speaking slowly, Sasuke stated what he considered obvious, "to avenge my family."

Sakura nodded, and backed away; in the direction Kakashi and Naruto had just left. "See you tomorrow." Then she was in the trees, and moving toward her home. _We could be your family, if you let us..._

* * *

_It's been **quite** a while since my last update. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Eydeller._


End file.
